16 Arodus 4713
Armasse was to be a day of celebration in Kenabres. Armasse officially began at noon, with the blessing of the festival by Lord Hulrun Shappok himself, ruler of Kenabres. The crowd gathered in Clydwell Plaza quieted as the aged inquisitor took the stage, clad in shining, resplendent armor. He cleared his throat, but just as he was about to speak, a bright light shone from the west, as if the sun were rising from the wrong direction. Hulrun’s shadow fell huge and distorted across the cathedral’s facade. A moment later, the sound of a thunderous explosion ripped through the air and earth, along with a violent tremor. To the west, the fortress known as the Kite—the location of Kenabres’s wardstone—had vanished. In its place, a brilliant plume of red fire, lightning, and smoke erupted into the heavens. A moment later, a powerful roar accompanied a welcome sight rising from the crowd—Kenabres’s greatest guardian, the ancient silver dragon Terendelev, who had until that moment been attending the opening ceremony disguised as a human. Above, another form appeared, as nightmarish as the dragon was breathtaking. A humanoid shape three times the size of any man, with skin coated in fire and lightning, gripped a flaming sword and whip. The creature’s identity was immediately obvious: Khorramzadeh, the Storm King of the Worldwound, had come to Kenabres! As the ground continued to shake and disgorge demons into the streets, the dragon and the balor lord clashed above. The fight was over in a few harrowing moments, as the balor cut deep into Terendelev’s body, swooping down to strike the dragon and arresting her charge. A few more blows, and the titanic duo spiraled downward toward the crowd. The sight of the dragon smashing into the facade of the Cathedral of St. Clydwell is one no witness would ever forget. At that moment, a titanic demon erupted at the far end of the plaza, reducing several buildings to ruins as it smashed into this world. The rift it created shot across the plaza, and this time there was no escape—it opened below the feet of the Heroes of Kenabres, angling away into darkness. Even as they fell, the dragon noticed their plight. Though she saw death standing over her, she seized this final chance to save a few more souls. After she uttered a few arcane words and stretched out a bleeding talon, her magic took hold of the heroes, slowing their plummet into the darkness as if they were feathers falling into a pit. Yet the fall remained as inexorable, and as they drifted downward into the depths, the last thing they saw was the Storm King standing before the ancient silver dragon, his sword lashing out and cleaving full through her neck. As her severed head fell, the rift slammed shut, and the light of the world above was gone. Actions Taken Buried the remains of companions lost in the rift-slide. Gathered together the survivors of the rift-slide, Anevan Tirabade, Aravashnial, and Horgus Gwerm. Discovered a lost temple of Torag and rededicated it to Iomedae. Rescued a group of Mongrelmen, including Lann. Discovered dead cultists of the Templars of the Ivory Labyrinth. Arrived at the mongrelmen city of Neathholm. Creatures Defeated Various vermin such as spiders, maggots, snakes, and flies. A Huecuva Darkmantles A mad Dwarven wizard Category:Browse Category:Adventure Log